


This Time of Year

by tusslee



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, some holiday good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: “Delivery for Fong."“You’re the best Christmas present I’ve gotten in years.”Something's missing from Evan's life this December, but Jonathan is already a step ahead of him.





	This Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> I've really missed writing these guys and this time of year gives me some serious h2ovanoss feels so I hope you enjoy this little thing.

The ice rink, typically dead on any normal day, is more busy than usual. This happens every year as the weather grows colder and now that there’s snow on the ground, Evan thinks it to be inevitable. If the outdoor rink was still open perhaps it’d be less crowded, but it closed up three years ago. Evan doesn’t really mind the crowd, he’s just used to having the ice to himself save the odd kid or two practicing religiously like he had when he was younger.

This used to be Evan’s favorite time of year, the snow and bitter cold feel like home, but with age the holidays seem to lose their magic. 

He and the guys have been playing their usual Christmas maps in Gmod, but that’s getting old too. They can usually throw something new and somewhat fresh together, but it feels monotonous at this point and Evan doesn’t know how to enjoy himself anymore even though he really wants to. 

The soft Christmas piano music that plays over the speakers in the rink sounds more melancholy than it ought to, Evan thinks. It’s a Wednesday evening, he expects most people to be hurriedly shopping for last minute Christmas gifts, not skating hand in hand around an old rink. 

He’s a little bit jealous, but of what he doesn’t know. The lack of stress they seem to have, the happiness that lights their smiles, the company of someone special. All of it, maybe.

“Coach Evan!”

Evan turns toward the voice, easily skating backward as one of his students from last year catches up to him, “Hello, Blake.”

“Little crowded, huh?” She says, clasping her hands together. She skates with ease now, which Evan is proud to see. “We haven’t seen you around, the team has been asking about you.”

“Yeah, left it up to Isaac this year. Sorry.” Evan smiles apologetically, “You guys got too good for me anyway.” He shrugs and spins back around to skate beside her.

Blake snorts and shakes her head, her long ponytail swaying back and forth, “We still suck. We’ve lost every practice game so far and our first real game is coming up next week.”

“Kick some sense into them. I know you, you can whip ‘em into shape. You’ve gotten better just from the last time I saw you so I expect the rest of the team is looking just as well.” Evan knows the kids won’t rest until they’re exceptional, he’s never worried about that.

“I’d hope I’m better. I’m older now, after all. Wiser.” She lifts her chin and squares her shoulders, but drops the pompous attitude almost immediately, replacing it with a grin.

“That’s right,” Evan recalls, “your birthday was in September, huh? How old are you now?” He bites back a smile when she blushes. She’s always seemed mature for her age, but Evan knows she’s still very young.

“Fifteen.” 

“Well. Happy belated birthday.” Evan says as he tucks his hands into his jacket pockets. 

“Thanks.” 

They skate together quietly then, Evan already losing himself to his thoughts while Blake watches him from the corner of her eye. “You’re weird today.” She eventually says.

Evan frowns, “What d’you mean?”

“You look…” Blake taps a finger to her lips while squinting at him, trying to place the strange expression on Evan’s face, “sad. Like you miss someone.” She decides, thinks Evan looks a little lost too.

“Oh.” Evan says. He doesn’t feel particularly sad, but he feels _something_ that’s not very good. “I guess.”

“ _Is_ there someone you miss?” Blake presses, equal parts curious and concerned. 

Evan purses his lips in thought. In a way he misses someone, but it’s not the kind of missing he’s familiar with. He misses him in a way he’s never really missed someone before and it’s definitely sad, somewhat new, and almost overwhelming. “Sort of. You usually miss people this time of year, you can never be with everyone that you care about during the holidays.”

“You can try.” Blake says and it’s true. Evan could try more, but it’s not his decision to make. He’s done his part already, asked a million times to see him, but he’s learned to be patient. “Or are they like, _gone_?” She asks, grimacing.

Evan huffs a laugh, “No, he’s very much alive.”

“So why don’t you call him?” Blake suggests.

“I do. We talk often.”

“I meant right now. If you miss someone, they don’t know unless you tell them and he probably misses you too. It _is_ that time of year.” She smirks when Evan gives her a look, but he fingers his phone in his pocket. It’s not overly loud in the rink, he could easily carry on a conversation just for the hell of it. “Anyway,” Blake tugs the fuzzy band around her head down further over her ears and nods toward a small group of people just arriving, “I’ll get out of your hair. See you, Evan.”

“See you.” Evan watches her go and greet her teammates. Part of him misses coaching, but another part of him is relieved he’d turned it down this year. 

Without really thinking, Evan pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts, hits the call button and lifts his phone to his ear. He should have checked the time he thinks as it rings. 

“Hello?” The familiar voice on the other end sounds a little breathless.

“Hey, Jon.” Evan greets. His chest feels full like it always does when he hears Jonathan’s voice. 

“What’s up?” Jonathan wonders, “It’s like seven something, what’re you doin’ instead of editing?”

Evan glances around the rink, “Ice skating.” Truthfully, he probably should be at home editing, but he hadn’t felt like it. Leave it to Jonathan to know his schedule to a tee.

Jonathan laughs, “So you got bored and decided to call me, or what?”

“I missed you.” Evan blurts, nearly falls flat on his ass because he’s an idiot. Why did he say that? Jonathan is quiet. Evan wonders if that wasn’t too weird, even for them, but eventually he chuckles, the sound low and warm.

“I missed you too.”

Evan relaxes instantly, “It’s that time of year.” He sighs, as if just saying that explains away his strange feelings of loneliness and longing.

“I getcha.” Jonathan yawns in his ear, “I always feel like somethings missin’ round Christmas.”

“Yeah.” Evan agrees. He can always count on Jonathan to understand just what he means. That’s the benefit of having a best friend, he thinks. Or at least one of many. Jonathan gets him and he loves that.

“So, what d’you want for Christmas?” Jonathan asks.

Evan hums in thought as he steps off the rink, feet achy and hands cold. “Dunno.” He says. He pins his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he drags his bag over to a bench and sits down to unlace his skates. 

“The correct answer is a bundle of my new merch.” Jonathan jokes. Evan laughs, doesn’t say he’s already ordered one of his new shirts. 

“Yeah, yeah. And you want an owl mask, right?”

“Yes!” 

Evan smiles to himself and shakes his head fondly. He catches Blake’s eye as he’s tying his shoes and she gives him a thumbs up. Evan ducks his head and grabs up his bag, slings the strap over his shoulder to head out into the freezing cold. “I’ll be sure to get that in the mail tomorrow then.”

Jonathan laughs, the sound trailing off into his familiar content hum. “Actually, there is something I want.” He says, all serious now. 

“Yeah?” Evan asks. He unlocks his car and tosses his bag into the passenger seat then climbs in and starts the car, rubs his hands together for warmth while he waits for the heat to start cranking. 

“Yeah.” Is all Jonathan says.

“Okaaay, and what is it?” Evan presses as he throws the car into drive and starts home. 

“Secret.”

“That’s going to make getting your gift a little difficult.” Evan says, rolls his eyes at Jonathan’s evasiveness.

“You heading home?” Jonathan asks.

“Yeah, why?”

“Got quiet.” 

Evan hums his agreement, finally beginning to thaw out with the heat that’s blowing just in time for him to arrive home since he doesn’t live all that far from the rink. It sounds windy on Jonathan’s end. “And are you heading out? Some wicked wind.”

“Yep.”

“What’s with you, why’re you avoiding the question? I’m going to mail you socks again this year if you don’t give me some idea.” Evan threatens. 

“I like socks.” Jonathan says, “And I loved the ones you got me last year, they had little teddy bears on ‘em.”

“That’s why I got them for you in the first place.”

“So get me another pair! Or! A Christmas sweater, I need a few more of those.” Jonathan insists. Evan has seen his collection and disagrees. Jonathan does not need any more.

“Nah, something else.” He slows on his street, car sliding a little on the ice. He grips the wheel tighter and silently curses the salt trucks for not doing their job. Jonathan stays quiet on his end, the only sound the rush of wind. Helpful. “Uh, hold on. There’s someone at my house.” He says as he gets close enough to his house to see an unfamiliar car parked out front and someone hopping from foot to foot on his porch.

“Merry early Christmas.” Jonathan says then hangs up. Evan checks his phone, parks, checks his phone again and frowns. What the hell? He pulls his key from the ignition and sighs as he climbs out of his car. 

The person on his porch turns, but their hood is pulled up over their head, hiding their face. Evan slides his phone back into his pocket and starts up the drive. “Can I help you?” He asks when he gets close enough to be heard over the wind.

“Delivery for Fong.”

Evan freezes, Jonathan’s words finally click. He scrambles across his icy driveway and yanks his best friend into a crushing hug. “You asshole. What the _hell_ are you _doing_ here?”

“Freezing my buns off. Please let me inside and feed me something warm.” Jonathan mumbles against Evan’s shoulder, still hugging the life out of him. 

“I have hot chocolate.” Evan says, eventually pulls away and shoves his key into the lock. He ushers Jonathan in, eager to get a good look at him in proper lighting. He’s reeling, but trying very hard not to let it show. His excitement must be shared, though, because Jonathan bounces slightly on the balls of his feet and his hands are restless. 

Evan nods toward the kitchen after they step out of their shoes and flicks the lights on as they go. “So, seriously, what’re you doing here?” He asks, tries to stay focused as he digs through his pantry for the box of hot chocolate.

Jonathan lowers his hood and unzips his jacket, giving Evan full view of his pretty face. He’d known Jonathan would be good looking, but he wasn’t prepared for the feelings that’d come along with seeing his best friend for the first time. 

To be honest, Evan might just be biased because Jonathan is really pretty plain looking, but Evan thinks he’s gorgeous. His dark hair looks overgrown and unstyled, something Evan wishes he could get away with, and his blue eyes are bright, wide and framed with dark lashes. His smile is as infectious as his laugh and it lights up his whole face. 

“I told you, merry early Christmas.” Jonathan spreads his hands, shrugs, “I’ll be spending the holidays with my family, but I wanted to surprise you. Plane tickets were expensive, though, so I’m your gift.”

Evan doesn’t care about gifts anymore, Jonathan is more than enough of a present. “Idiot.” He says under his breath, but he’s grinning. He sticks two mugs of milk in the microwave and rips the packets of cocoa mix open, sending powder flying over the counter. 

“So,” Jonathan sidles up beside him, eyebrows wiggling, “am I everything you expected me to be, or what?”

“I guess. I wasn’t expecting something specific. I knew you’d be pretty.” Evan nearly smacks his hand over his mouth, but Jonathan laughs. Evan tries to fucking relax, but his hands are shaking. He pulls the mugs from the microwave and adds the mix, pulls a drawer open, hands Jonathan a plastic spoon and sticks one in his own mug. 

“You’re prettier in person too.” Jonathan grins at him, apparently unfazed. 

“Thanks.” Evan huffs, eyes on his hot chocolate that’s not mixing very well at all. 

“I think you’re only supposed to add one packet per drink.” Jonathan says, stirring his own.

“Extra chocolaty.” Evan explains. He’s always made it this way, likes it better. Jonathan shrugs and takes a sip. He hums, nods in approval. “See? Good stuff.”

It feels a little awkward, but only because Evan can hardly take his eyes off Jonathan for longer than a minute. He _knows_ what’s going on, but he’s been trying so hard to ignore it. It’s hardly appropriate and he’s really not eager to acknowledge these feelings for not only Jonathan, but a _man_. Like it really matters (it doesn’t) but it’s still new. Still a little too much.

“How late is the rink open?” Jonathan wonders. 

“Nine, but I have a key. I know the owner pretty well.” Evan explains. 

“Take me skatin’?” 

Evan’s eyebrows shoot up, “Can you ice skate?”

“I can rollerblade, can’t be that much different.” Jonathan waves a hand, dismissing Evan’s worries as he downs his hot chocolate.

“Sure, if you wanna go. I’m sure I have a spare pair of skates around here somewhere.”

“You can give me the grand tour while you look.” Jonathan suggests. Evan nods for him to follow then heads further into the house. He points out rooms as they go, still sipping on his hot chocolate. Once in his room, Evan sets his mug down and begins digging through his closet. He’s gone through so many pairs of skates, he’s bound to have at least two extra pair lying around somewhere. 

“Pretty cozy place.” Jonathan comments, examining Evan’s shelves of pictures and books. He likes the way his room smells, thinks that’s a little strange, but it’s Evan. He’s come to terms with the fact that anything concerning Evan is bound to be a little weird just because, because well, he’s very much in love with him. 

Evan only has to dig through two boxes before he finds an old pair of hockey skates. “These probably aren’t the best things to start out in, but they’ll do. My bag is still in the car, so we can head out if you’re ready.”

Jonathan nods, snatches Evan’s mug off the dresser and chugs the rest. “Sure.”

 

Evan feels like he’s known Jonathan his whole life. There are very few people he feels so comfortable with, Jonathan always being an exception. Their silences are companionable and only awkward because Evan thinks too much. Jonathan doesn’t expect anything from him, only enjoys his company. 

The drive is uneventful aside from Evan’s tires spinning on the ice. “Tires bald?” Jonathan wonders.

“Probably. Been a while since I bought these ones.” Evan gets them there safely, though, and when they head inside, it’s much emptier than it’d been before. Only a handful of adults remain, the sad piano music still playing in the background. 

Evan sets his bag down and sits to put his skates on, patting the space next to him for Jonathan to do the same. “You can try and fuck with them, or just give me a minute and I’ll lace you up.” He says while he slips his feet into his own skates.

“How hard can it be?” Jonathan asks as he kicks his shoes off. 

Pretty hard, it turns out. “If you go out there with them this loose, you’ll snap your ankle and I’m _not_ spending the night in emergency.” Evan says, works on tightening the laces with Jonathan pouting the whole time.

“Kinda dead. Nobody skates late, huh?” Jonathan stands, a little wobbly, and slowly makes his way toward the ice.

“It was busy earlier. Hockey practice and all that.” Evan holds a hand out to help Jonathan onto the ice, but he shoes him away, set on doing this himself.

“Didn’t you used to coach kiddo’s hockey?” 

“Yeah, there was a youth team I co-coached with a friend of mine last year, but I opted out this year.” Evan tucks his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as he skates slowly beside Jonathan. 

Jonathan stumbles, but catches himself on the wall. He keeps a hand close to the railing after that and pretends he’s much more confident than he really is. Evan doesn’t say anything about it, lets his friend do this his way. “How come?”

Evan shrugs, “Just haven’t been in the right mindset. Kids are perceptive and they’d have known I wasn’t feeling it. Didn’t want them to think it was because of them.” 

“What’s wrong then?” Jonathan looks at him, worry blatant in his expression. “You’ve been off for a couple months now, but I assumed it was just a funk. Did something happen?”

Evan doesn’t know how to explain the feelings he’s been dealing with lately. “I’ve just been, like, sad.” He shrugs again, feels silly. “Not for any real reason and not like sad enough to sob into a pillow at night, just like empty and kind of numb.”

“Sounds like depression.” Jonathan muses. Evan snorts, but realizes he wasn’t joking then shakes his head.

“I’m not depressed. I’m just,” he searches for the right word, but falters, “just a lot on my mind, I guess.”

Jonathan moves away from the wall, confident he won’t fall directly onto his ass anymore and picks his feet up further off the ice, moving a little faster. He reaches for Evan, who immediately offers his hand. Jonathan takes it and doesn’t let go. “How come you haven’t said anything?” Jonathan asks quietly.

It’s rare they have conversations like this. Not that they don’t talk about serious, sensitive things, but Evan’s always kept a wall up between them. But it’s been crumbling for months and now there’s not much keeping him from spilling his guts. It’s easy to talk to Jonathan, easy for the truth to just pour out even when he doesn’t want it to. 

“Didn’t know what to say.” Evan says, eyebrows furrowing because it’s true. Even if he’d wanted to talk about it, he wouldn’t have known what to say to explain what’s been going on in his head. “Part of it is getting older. The holidays always make me feel further away from my family and from you guys and like, you guys are a big part of my life. I always miss you especially this time of year, and that sounds silly because we’ve never met before now, but.” He shakes his head, “I think I really needed this.”

Jonathan squeezes his hand and smiles, “Happy to be of service.” He says then falls gracelessly, pulling Evan down along with him.

They both crack up, seriousness softened by the break in moment, “Are you okay?” Evan asks, sits up on his knees to make sure Jonathan is alright. 

“Shits a lot harder than I expected. These knife shoes hurt.”

“Knife shoes.” Evan wheezes, doubles over with silent laughter while Jonathan giggles. “God, I love you.” He says, wiping a hand over his face. 

Jonathan grins at him, all pretty teeth and bright eyes, “I love you too.” He slaps a cold hand playfully against Evan’s cheek and pats his face. 

Evan’s breath catches a little because he hadn’t meant to say that and definitely hadn’t been expecting him to say it back. He tries to remind himself that they’re friends. _Of course_ they love each other, but just the way Jonathan said it makes his chest ache. “Gonna help me up?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Evan stands and pulls Jonathan with him, shoving his flurry of emotions back to the box from which they came and tries to regain some normalcy. Jonathan takes his hand again, making Evan all that much more aware of their exchanged words. Confession or no, Evan meant it in a way he’d hardly admitted to himself let alone aloud to anyone.

Neither of them mention it again, though, so Evan just tries to let it go and maybe calm down a little so he can enjoy this time with his best friend. He doesn’t know how long he’s staying anyway, just for tonight, a few days, a week? He hadn’t seen a bag or anything. 

“How long are you here for?” Evan asks. 

“That eager to get rid of me already?” Jonathan teases, “Just a few hours, actually. My flight is at five-thirty in the afternoon tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Evan tries not to sound as disappointed as he is, but if Jonathan’s expression is anything to go by, he’s failed. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to impose. I didn’t even know if you were going to be home, or if you had family stuff to go to, because it’s a busy month for me and I just, like…” Jonathan presses his lips together and drops Evan’s hand, “I just wanted to see you for Christmas this year, even if it was only for a few hours, y’know? We’ve been talkin’ about it for years and I knew if I had time to plan, I’d panic and back out so. Here I am.”

Evan slows to a stop, Jonathan stumbling a little, still not used to the brakes on these knife shoes. “And you’ll be gone before I know it, huh?” Evan tries to joke.

Jonathan frowns at him, “You don’t gotta sound so bummed about it. S’not like I can’t visit again, or you can come stay for a weekend. Hell, a week if you want.”

“It just feels so…” Evan sighs, “I dunno.”

“Well, we’ve still got all night.” Jonathan reminds. He spreads his arms and turns to look at the almost empty ice, “We’ve got all the time in the world right now.”

Evan thinks he’s right, so he takes his hand again and pulls him along around the rink.

 

They skate until everyone else has left and both their noses and fingers are freezing. Jonathan complains for the last half hour about his feet hurting and Evan calls him a whiny bitch. 

On the way out to the parking lot, Jonathan bumps Evan with his shoulder and leans into him, “Thanks.” He says softly.

“Yeah, sure.” Evan smiles at him, resists the urge to take his hand again and climbs into the car. He listens to Jonathan complain about his shoddy heating the whole way home.

 

“Hey,” Jonathan catches Evan’s arm before he can slip his key into the lock, “not to be completely cliché, but I had a lot of fun tonight.”

Evan raises an eyebrow, “Well I’m glad, but we have the whole rest of the night and all day tomorrow too.”

Jonathan sighs and shakes his head, “Should have known this would be more difficult with you. How come you need everything spelled out for you, Ev? Am I not obvious enough?”

“Obvious about what?” Evan feels like he’s missed part of the conversation and his fingers are hurting from the cold. Why won’t Jonathan just let him get them inside?

“I said I loved you earlier.” Jonathan deadpans.

Evan’s breath hitches. He’d thought they were pretending that didn’t happen, “Yeah.” He says intelligently. 

Jonathan clicks his tongue to his teeth, exasperated, and steps into Evan’s personal space. Evan drops his keys when Jonathan takes his face in his cold hands and kisses him right on the mouth.

It doesn’t last long, but it’s enough. Jonathan’s lips are a little chapped, Evan is sure his are too from the icy wind, but it’s warm and gentle and slow and just, everything he’s wanted and more. Jonathan pulls away, looks a little smug, so Evan kisses him again and thinks the cold can go fuck itself because he’s got more important things to do.

“It’s really fuckin’ cold.” Jonathan complains when they finally part, so Evan gets the door unlocked so he can keep kissing Jonathan, but maybe under a couple of blankets instead. 

 

Later, when they’re both curled up in Evan’s bed, Evan thinks this is exactly what he’s been missing. He lies on his side to watch Jonathan squint and tap at his phone and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re the best Christmas present I’ve gotten in years.”

Jonathan snorts and rolls his eyes, “I guess you’re a _little_ better than the socks. Not much, though.”

“They _were_ a good pair of socks.” Evan sighs wistfully. 

Jonathan laughs and threads his fingers through Evan’s, “Merry early Christmas.”


End file.
